Just For Fun
by premierdejan
Summary: In the adult entertainment industry, there dominates a company run by a family with a new addition for the Boss. Let the training begin as the Shy Swan becomes a Princess. (Warning: Femlash / Group Activities / Open Relationships)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Bella's Point of View**

"Bella, are you ready to go?"

"I'm almost ready, be down in a few minutes." I told Alice as I sat in front of my vanity.

"Okay, we'll be waiting for you downstairs." The sound of her waking became more distant within seconds. I remembered what just happened an hour ago, making my lips tingle.

 _\- Earlier that Morning -_

My heart was pounding and I perspired sitting in the chair. Only wearing my silk robe, Rose was doing my hair and Alice applied some makeup onto me. "Easy Bella, you don't want to sweat off your makeup."

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous. I've never lost any hair down there." I joked with them.

"It's going to be okay, we'll be right there with you. You won't even feel a thing." I bit the inside of my cheeks, nodding at her response.

"There, now you're done." I looked flawless thanks to them. "Ready for your character transformation?"

"Yes." With a snap, she transformed me into the character we created for me. Everyone else transformed into their characters as well. Although we had the same features, we looked unrecognizable from our old selves. Our voices even changed a bit.

"Alright, lets get started." Esme said. Everyone walked on set. Rose sat on top of the tub's edge first, spreading her legs open, resting each leg on separate sides of the edge. I then went in and sat up straight in between her legs, hiding her body. With my robe still tied up and my legs closed, Alice went in and kneeled on the cushion we had for her in the tub. Esme adjusted the angles of the equipment so we can get the best shots of me. She had one camera that she would maneuver around. "Ready, action."

Esme started the video off. "Hello, who do we have here?" She panned the up to me.

"Hi, I'm Lily." I gave the camera a shy smile.

"What are we going to do today, Lily?"

"I'm going to get my first wax."

"Is that so?" I nodded, blushing, unable to look at the camera. Rose pulled back my hair so that my clothed shoulders were shown, and used her hands to smooth out my hair in the background. "You're a little shy aren't you?" I nodded again, blushing even more. "It's okay, we're going to help you relax and enjoy this. Okay?" I nodded in response, unable to say anything else. Esme stepped away to show Rose and Alice.

"It's okay, Lily." Alice looked at me as she ran her hands up and down my legs, gently pushing the bottom of my robe up to expose my upper thigh.

"We'll make you feel good." Rose purred into my ear and wrapped her arms around me to push me into her body. Alice was peppering kisses onto my inner thighs as Rose untied my robe. My robe fell to the bottom of my back and onto the tub's edge. I relaxed a bit in her embrace. While Alice continued to touch me, Rose began to massage my breasts. My nipples hardened under her touch, I moaned. My eyes closed and my mouth slightly opened. "A little excited, aren't you?" Rose said. "Put your arms around my neck, Lily." I did what she said and she gently pulled up my legs to match her position.

I heard the the sound of the razor but Rose distracted me as she began to suck my neck with her hands gripping my sides. I gasped as the razor grazed against my core, the cool metal touching my heat. "Your pussy is so beautiful," Alice said as she trimmed down my pubic hair. I writhed under the razor's touch. She quickly finished trimming me, and I whimpered at the loss of coolness. Alice kissed the top of my core. "Now, we're going to apply some wax." Rose slid her hands down on my sides and began to caress my legs. I was throbbing by now.

Alice applied the wax and I arched my back from the warmness, Rose kept me still. Alice then pulled my skin back and ripped the wax off. I moaned, the pain becoming enticing. "Yeah, you like that?" Alice whispered. "What a good girl." She gently massaged the now hairless area and continued to put wax on me again. I continued to fall into a delirious stage and before I knew it, the last wax before I become bare was set. Alice patted my core as Rose held my legs still while kissing a side of my neck and shoulder. I tipped over the edge when she pulled the last piece of wax off, I panted and moaned, tightly closing my eyes.

Alice gave a kiss on each of my inner thighs and and brought my legs down from the edge. She then went up from her position and pulled me into a kiss, bringing me down to my knees in the tub. Alice then moved back as we kissed. Stretching with her, I got onto my hands as well with my back arched and my butt upright. I broke our kissing as I felt a sting across my cheeks. The sensual pain made me moan louder and arch my back even more. Alice smirked and went under me. Her knees propped up to my sides, holding me steady. She licked and nipped my skin, twisting my nipples with both of her hands. My cheeks were spread wide open as Rose moved my legs open. Rose then grazed my folds, using my wetness as lubrication. She played with me for awhile, edging me close, but stopped by spanking my cheeks once again. "Please." I could barely let out my cry, the pleasure overcoming me.

"What's that. Does little Lily want a release?" Rose slowly ran her hands against my cheeks, teasing me.

"Yes," I choked out, "Please, let me finish." She spanked me again.

"It's a shame, you know." Spreading my cheeks even further, she placed the warm wax in between. "We aren't finished here so you definitely can't finish." I panted even harder. As the wax hardened, she held my skin taut and ripped out the remaining pieces of hair.

I sobbed as I became even wetter. Alice put one of my nipples into her mouth. Sucking and swirling her tongue around one while twisting and pulling another. Using a warm towel, Rose cleaned me from front to back. My eyes forced open from the overload of sensations and rolled into the back of my head. I collapsed onto Alice. She pulled me into an embrace as we lie on our sides. With my eyes barely opened, I tried to catch my breath. Esme stood over us with her camera and closed in on my face. "I think she'll like it here, don't you think?" Esme said and then cut the camera.

"You did so well, Bella. Didn't she, Esme?" Alice caressed my arm with her fingertips, making me shiver.

"Of course, she did. I think she made all of us wet."

"I can testify to that." Added Rose.

"I can't wait to see your other shoots, everyone will go crazy over you." I lazily smiled at Esme's comment before blacking out.

 _\- End -_

The next thing I remember was waking up in my bed. Flustered from my memory, I forgot how the girls were waiting for me. Without anymore time to lose, I quickly finished up by applying a lipstick to complete my makeup and grabbed my purse. Before walking out of my room, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked different all dressed up as part of my new life with the Cullen Family. Nonetheless, I was excited for this journey I'm about to take part in and I'm even more excited that it'll be documented.

I walked downstairs to see Rose and Alice along with Esme. "Bella, you look amazing!" Everyone agreed with Rose, I smiled at them.

"Thank you!" We started to walk towards the garage to go to the cars. Esme decided to drive so we all piled into the car she chose.

The chatter between all three of them in the car was normal but I was quiet, anxious even. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just anxious." I told Esme.

She put her hand on my leg, "Don't be. You're going to look beautiful, he'll love it." Smiling at me, she put me at ease.

Once we got to the store, the two girls working flooded us. "Mrs. Cullen, welcome back. It's always a pleasure to see you, we were so delighted to see your reservation. And I see you have a guest." The platinum blonde girl said.

I had to roll my eyes a bit at how they were overly enthused. Esme played it cool and laughed a bit. "Hello girls, this is my new daughter in law. She definitely won't be a guest for long." They quickly glanced and me and glared, I guess they've met him, and then looked back to smile at Esme.

"How lovely. Well, if you need anything, let us know through the intercom. We have everything set up." The other replied in a sickly sweet way.

Esme placed her hand on my back and ushered me into the back room with Rose and Alice following along. I gasped at the room filled with lingerie. "Whatever you like, Bella." Rose said to me.

"I don't know where to start."

"How about you look around and see if you like anything. If you like something, pull it off of the rack. We'll pick out a couple of pieces for you." I nodded and started to look around.

I went to the rack closest to me. Touching the delicate lingerie, I couldn't imagine myself wearing something so fragile. I remembered what I wore with him on our first night, it was one that Alice chose for me. I remembered how it made me feel sexy and confident so I tried to find something that looked like it. After awhile, I only chose a set that I really liked.

I showed it to Alice, Rose, and Esme and they approved. "You're going to look so good in that. I don't think he'll be able to resist himself any longer." I blushed at Rose's comment.

"We chose these two sets for you. Do you like them?" I looked at them and nodded. "Which one would you like to try on first?"

"I'll try this one on first." I pointed to the one Rose was holding. It was one that covered up the most with its black lacy details. I looked around, trying to find a dressing room of some sort. But there wasn't any.

"Don't be shy, we've seen all of you already." I blushed again, remembering this morning's endeavor. "Would you like some help?" Rose asked.

I nodded, unsure of why I was so shy around them. Rose smiled at me and gave Esme the lingerie set I was going to try on. She went up to me, kissing me on the lips first. Her kiss was deep and passionate as she ran her hands up and down my back. She pulled away for us to breathe and continued to move down to the crook of my neck, I whimpered as I throbbed down there. "It's okay, Bella." Rose purred as she dipped into the valley of my breasts her hands moving down even more. Placing a kiss in between my valley, she kneeled down in front of me. As she looked directly into my eyes, she gently pulled out my shirt and started to unbutton. I couldn't take my eyes away from her, she smirked. Once she finished unbuttoning my blouse, her hands snaked across the waistband of my pencil skirt to the sides of my waist. The cool air of the room brushed against my now exposed upper half, perking up my nipples. She gently went down until the edge of my skirt and then slipped her fingers underneath the fabric. She smirked at me as she edged closer, reaching my inner thighs while going up. I gasped as she reached closer and closer but never reached as she returned back down and out of my skirt. Up she went along my lower back and to the zipper of my skirt. Biting her lip, her eyes smoldered into mine as she unzipped my skirt. Pulling it down, she licked and sucked the exposed skin at the top of my panties. I moaned, unable to suppress myself anymore. As my skirt fell to the floor, I stepped out of it while she returned back to her feet to take off my blouse off all the way. "There you go Bella. That wasn't so bad, right?" I nodded while panting. Although exposed in front of everyone, I felt more comfortable than ever. She laughed as she moved behind me to remove my bra. "I can see why he likes you so much though." Reaching out to touch me in front, she held me close while she caressed me all over. I closed my eyes when she held me in an embrace and kissed my right shoulder blade. She let go of me and unclipped my bra, taking it off of me. It went to the ground while she peppered my back with kisses in a straight line, stopping at the edge of my panties. Hooking her fingers into its sides, she shimmied it down my legs. I shivered, throbbing even more. After I stepped out of it, she gently massaged me and then kissed both of my lower cheeks. My stockings and heels were left on, I was wet.

Alice and Esme's giggling snapped me out of my stupor while Rose started to dress me in the set. "Okay, Bella. Remember what we told you in the morning?" I nodded, a little dazed from Rose's actions. I went to the large circular ottoman in the center of the room. The creamy leather offset the black lace of my lingerie. Esme began to take photos as I posed for the shots. "Rose is going to join you now, okay?" I nodded. Dressed in a similar set, Rose sat behind me. Esme started to take some photos. Rose spread my legs and I automatically placed my arms around her neck. She kissed my neck and I softly moaned. I was floating in bliss. Alice then joined us. After a couple of shots together, Rose left us. Alice got onto the floor and laid on my lap while she sat in between my legs. Turning around facing me, she looked up at me and placed her hand on my thighs. I leaned back a little and looked at the camera. We took a few more photos with Rose switching with Esme as the photographer. Alice then left to go change. I see Esme standing in front of me. I smiled at her, throbbing too much, I couldn't care anymore. I raised to my knees on the ottoman and pulled her into me as soon as she got close enough. Hungrily, I put my lips onto hers. I ravished her neck with kisses, gently sucking in some areas, and took off her bra. Grazing her breasts, I looked up to see her head thrown back and her eyes closed. Moving to one of her nipples, I placed it in my mouth, sucking. She moaned and placed her hands into my hair. "I'm so proud of you, Bella." She gasped, "I can't wait to give it to you, you naughty girl." I swiftly moved off the couch and pushed her back so she now lies on the ottoman. I went down onto my knees and ran the tip of my nose against her core. "Oh Bella. I'm so glad he chose you. Fuck." Her back was arched against the leather, an image of pleasure as she crossed her arms to hold herself. "And that's a wrap for the shoot." Rose concluded. "But you guys can continue if you would like." Rose winked at us as Esme got up. She was panting, hard. "You did so well. You're a natural." Kissing me, she made me blush.

"I think I'm going to take the three sets and this mask." I pointed to a mask that I saw earlier. I then went to pick up my clothes where Rose took them off earlier. I redressed in my old clothes and underwear and hung up the set I had worn. Esme and I fixed our hair and Alice held the sets of lingerie and accessories we were getting. Rose put the camera into her purse, we then went back to the front of the store.

"Will that be all for you Mrs. Cullen?" The sales girl looked at me as she talked to Esme.

"Don't look at her that way, it's unladylike." She reprimanded the girl.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen. I apologize for my behavior." The salesgirl wrapped up our purchases and placed them in bags. "We hope you come again, Mrs. Cullen. Thank you for your purchases today."

Alice and Rose took the bags and Esme placed her hand on my back. "Oh, we will." Esme replied as we walked out of the store.

Once we got home, we went our separate ways. I gave my bags to Taylor, our assistent, and took my shoes off. "Welcome home, Mrs. Cullen." Taylor said to me.

"Thank you, Taylor. It's good to see you, how was your day?" I looked up to see Taylor gone.

I walked into the living room to see him with his shirt unbuttoned at the top, his sleeves rolled up, and a whiskey in his hand. He was sitting on a chair in the dimly lit room. I could barely see him with the soft light of the moon shining onto a part of his face. It was quiet for only a few seconds but it felt more like an hour. "Isabella." I looked at him right in his eyes and they twinkled.

He knew.

 **(AN)**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Should I continue the story?**

 **If you have any questions, let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who read, left a comment, followed, and/or favorited.**

Chapter 2

 **Bella's Point of View**

"Come here..." I walked towards him, sitting on his lap. His arms immediately enveloping me. I turned to kiss him. Massaging his head with a hand and cradling his face with my other one. He groaned and slipped his hand under my skirt.

"You were so hot today with the girls," he moved down to my neck. "They were sending me photos all day." He continued to suck my skin. I shifted myself to straddle him around his waist, matching myself up to his member. He groaned at the change. I rock against him, making him feel my wetness. Pushing my skirt all the way up, he rested his hands against my cheeks. "Look at you, baby girl. So needy. You want more, don't you?"

"Yes..." I pressed myself against him as close as I could get. He picked me up, carrying me up the stairs as I tried to get his shirt off but I couldn't. Kicking the door open to our bedroom, he quickly placed me on our bed. He laughed at my frustration while he fully took off his shirt. I moved my leg up in between his legs, touching him, all the way to his chest. He grabbed it, kissing each of my stocking dressed toes to then put it over his shoulder. Tonight would be the night, I chanted to myself. The endless amount of teasing would finally come to an end, I could feel it. Gently brushing against me, I writhed under his touch as he placed his hand on top of my stocking's edge. He tapped against my inner thigh, pressing his thumbs under the lace. My eyes pierced into his, I was begging him. Taking off my stocking, goose bumps raised against my now exposed skin. He moved back to completely take it off, never removing his eyes from mine. With a swift move he put his hand on the back of my leg and pushed it against me. "Hold it there, Isabella." He murmured and I immediately complied. Looking at me, I could feel his lower hand on the back of my thigh move a bit. I let out my breath as he touched my wetness, making me buckle against his touch. He hooked the small amount of fabric into his finger, moving up and down, never touching me. I bit down on the insides of my mouth as he removed his finger, letting the piece of fabric rest against myself on its own. I hissed from the lack of contact. I wanted him. He moved onto my right leg and removed my stocking the same way. Mirroring his actions, he pushed it back too. "Hold it still." He wickedly smiled at me, going down with his face near my heat . Grazing me with his nose, smelling me and I buckled against every slight touch and exhale. His hands slowly moved up and down my thighs, warming me up. I breathed in with my eyes closed, trying to control myself. Before I knew it, his hands weren't returning back up, inching closer to me. Both of his thumbs now lifted up the piece of wet fabric, up and down he went again, occasionally brushing against me, making me pant with my mouth open.

"Please." I moaned, pushing myself against him as much as I could.

"Shhh..." He moved his hands, still playing with my panties. Bunching up the fabric into a thin strip, he placed them in between my folds and cheeks. "You're so beautiful." He gazed at all of me.

"No..." I whimpered as he removed his hands. Within moments, his hands met with my folds, the sting edging me further. Making me wetter with each slap. He then replaced my hands holding my thighs with his and let my legs rest on the bed spread out. Unzipping my skirt, he pulled it down, leaving me almost bare with my panties still on. He closed my legs as he got to the end, I heard my skirt drop onto the floor. Kissing me right above the lace, my arousal becoming painful, I covered my eyes to try to hide the tears threatening to come out. I felt him hover above me as he crawled on top of me. He rubbed his thumb over my hands in a circular motion, gently uncovering my eyes. I didn't dare to open them. As he kissed each eye, a tear came out, and he kissed them away. Holding my arms above my head, he placed one final kiss on my forehead before getting off.

Moving me up to place my head on a pillow and covering me with the blankets, "I love you." He whispered to me and then walked away. I saw the bathroom lights turn on and I turned to my side, annoyed. The slickness in between my thighs was a reminder of what hadn't happened yet. I yearned for us to be one, to feel full, but every time I'm left feeling like an unwanted toy.

Exasperated, I lifted the covers off of me and swung my legs over the bed. Sitting upright, I hastily took off my underwear and my blouse, making my nipples harden from the exposure. I walked into the bathroom to see his back turned towards me in the shower. I grinned like a Cheshire Cat, hoping that my plan to seduce him will succeed. Quietly as possible, I entered the large shower. "Need some help?" I asked behind him while wrapping my arms around him. He turned around, looking at me.

"I think I could use a little help with my hair." He licked his lips.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll help you." He sat down in the built in seating of the shower. I turned away to change the water setting to full body mode, swaying my hips, trying to give him the best view. I pumped a few pumps of soap, accidentally dropping some. "Oops, have to clean this up before anyone slips..." I bent down to rub the dropped soap away with my cheeks spread wide apart. I turned to look at him, biting my lip while I rubbed. The affect on him was prominent as he sat laid back with his elbows supporting him, drunkenly looking at me with his now dark green eyes. I giggled, "All done." Soap in one hand, I took a few steps back to where he sat. He held onto my sides as I stood in between his legs. I lathered up his hair with the soap, carefully going over the front of his hair. "You're still a bit too tall for me to get to the back..." I moved his head forward into my breasts, "that's better." His hands moved to my cheeks, groping and teasing every hole. After fully shampooing all of his hair, I moved his head back and he lazily looked at me with a small smile. "Come on now we have to get you rinsed up." He slowly got up as I pulled him into the water. I jumped into his arms and he held me up, I could feel his member up against me. We were now leveled with each other. I pulled him into a kiss and ran my hands through his hair to get all of the the soap out. He let me go as I rested my legs. I looked down at his big problem and saw bits of soap suds remaining on him from when I washed his hair. I brushed my hand against it and he groaned, "Let me help you get these spots." I dropped down to my knees and grasped his cock into my hands. I pumped him in my hands a couple of times. "Shit. What are you doing to me Isabella?" I licked him up from the base to the tip with the tip of my tongue in a slow line. He grabbed the back of my head and I put his cock into my mouth, slowly, inch by inch. I felt him reach the back of my mouth and stayed still until I was comfortable. I swirled my tongue around his length, generating even more lubrication. Then I began to bob my head, letting it go in and out. He grasped my hair even more, setting the pace. I looked up at him to see his head thrown back in sheer ecstasy. Keeping one of my hands on him to keep me steady, I used my other hand to fondle him. I gently grazed my teeth against him, making him lose it. With a swift move, he pressed my head all the way into him, choking me slightly from the faster pace. "Oh fuck..." he groaned as he continued to shove himself inside my mouth. He looked down at me, our eyes locking. "Are you going to be the good, naughty girl that you are?" I nodded with my mouthful of him and drool dripping down my mouth. Pumping himself even faster, he wound his hands into my hair, never taking his eyes off of mine. Within moments he slowed down and I felt him twitch. "All of it, Isabella." He breathily said while the back of my throat got coated with him. I put his entire length inside of me and slowly released him, cleaning him. Once he was out of me, I swallowed his cum. His hands cradled my face with his thumbs opening my mouth. I widened my mouth to show him and he smirked with his thumbs stroking the inside of my cheeks.

Removing his hands out of me, he lowered himself down and lifted me up, placing me onto the shower seating. He began with massaging soap into my hair and then conditioner. Leaving the soap in, he grabbed a loofah and turned on a shower head. Pumping some soap onto the loofah, he came back to me and knelt down so we were at eye level. He began to clean me, starting with my legs and feet. Moving on up, he ran the loofah over my stomach and then over my breasts. After scrubbing me clean everywhere, he took the shower head and washed the soap away. With all of the soap gone, he lifted each of my legs up and onto the bench on opposite sides. Spread out in front of him and the shower head in his hand, he went down. Sucking and nipping me slightly, I grabbed onto the edge of the seating. I started to pant as I got close again. Knowing that I was close, he stopped and removed his lips from me. He brought up the water and let it run over for a bit and then pressed his hand against close with his thumbs brushing over to clean me. Giving my folds a kiss, he closed my legs and stood up to wash my hair. Once he finished, he turned off the water and grabbed a towel. I stood up and he dried me off, he discarded the towel and came back with my robe and a towel around him. He slipped my arms through the holes and wrapped it around me, surrounding me with its warmth and fluffiness. In a quick swoop, I was in his arms. He walked into the darkness of our room and placed me onto our bed. Exhausted, I gave in and let him tuck me in. "I'll be in soon. Goodnight, baby girl." He placed a kiss onto my forehead.

My eyes dropped with tiredness. I let out a steady breath in resignation as I was beginning to succumb to sleep.

Oh how I thought today would be the day.

 **(AN)**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **How do you feel about this chapter?**

 **If you have any questions or suggestions, let me know.**

 **I** **f you would like to see outfits and settings for the story.** **  
Tumblr Username: premierdejan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everyone who read, left a comment, followed, and/or favorited. Much love to everyone!**

Chapter 3

 **Bella's Point of View**

I feel the sun telling me to wake as the warmth collides against my skin peeking out of my robe. Enveloped in his arms, he was pressed up against me. His left hand firmly under my right breast and his other hand against my newly bare skin. Softly breathing, each of his breaths gently move my stray hairs with his head on top of mine. I wiggle into him, making him move. He moves his head and presses his lips onto my head, "Good morning, baby girl." He whispers as he smiles into my hair. Tangling our legs together, he held me in tighter. His fingers tap my skin, teasing me. I grab onto his hands and hold them in mine. "I love you."

I brush my right fingers across the back of his hand and tell him, "I love you more." In a quick move, he lifts us up, making me sit up against him with our hands crisscrossed in the front of my body. In the crook of my neck were his lips giving me kisses. His hardness is prominent on my back. Still, in a daze from sleep, I slip into bliss while he caresses me.

"You guys are late!" My eyes burst open and I gasp from seeing Alice standing in at the end of our bed.

"Alice, leave us alone." He groans.

"Never, especially if you want today to be the day..." She says, placing her hands onto our bed. At the thought of Alice's comment, I yank him off of me and run to the bathroom. "Dressed...or not, come down in ten minutes." Her voice trailing as she walks out of our room.

"Today, huh?" He places his hands under my robe and onto my waist from behind me. I brush my teeth, ignoring his comment. He chuckles and removes himself from me to start brushing his teeth. I glance at him to see him wink at me while smiling with his mouthful of toothpaste. Quickly, I jump into the shower to scrub my body and then out, toweling myself dry. "Alice left your outfit on our bed." He said while walking into the shower.

I walk out of the bathroom to see the outfit I modeled yesterday with the girls. I put on the lingerie set along with the stockings, the memories flooding my mind, making me throb. To cover up, I throw on a silk robe and tie it tightly closed. "No, pre- show?" I shook my head and smiled at him. "Where's the fun that?" His fingers traced the edges of the fabric near my chest and dipped into the valley of my breasts.

"Come down, now!" Alice yells, making me scramble to get away from him, his trance. Stepping into the heels, I walk out of our room with him trailing behind. Down the stairs, I link arms with Alice. We walk to the conference room. Everyone is there, and I become shy again as I haven't been exposed to the boys. "Don't be scared. Everyone loves and wants you." Alice reassures me as I sit down next to Carlisle. He sits across from me and Esme is to my right side.

"To begin our meeting, congratulations to Bella. Our viewers love you and can't wait to see more of you!" Carlisle looks at me, making me blush. I look down, shying away from the clapping. "I'm sure that..." the clapping dies down as Carlisle starts again, "I'm sure that everyone will want to experiment with you but the first one to is, of course, your husband." He gestures his head towards him, I look up to see his smirk while everyone laughs.

"Now onto your plot. He did request a simple one with you as his secretary and him as the boss..." I gasp, and his crooked smile grew even bigger. How we first met. "...Son, what a generic plot." Carlisle ends his overview with and he shrugs his shoulders still looking at me. "Okay, now, onto filming. Please, have the two of them ready in an hour or so. Also, post teasers on the app." We all got up and went to the makeup and dressing room. Alice snapped her fingers to transform everyone into their characters so we could film teasers.

Rose started to curl my hair, pinning each section to let them set. Alice did my makeup with a neutral, glowy look. Before she put on my lipstick, Rose finishes pinning all of my hair and turns on the app. Lipstick in hand and Rose filming, Alice applies a bold red onto my lips. Rose captions the video of my lips with 'filming, guess who?" and posts it. Rose gives Alice the phone and undos the pins in my hair, letting the waves flow down my back and sets them with spray. "Time for your costume." I got up and went to the clothing rack. Alice starts to film again, "Look at how beautiful she looks." She says as her right hand unties my robe, showing my lingerie. "So beautiful..." Coming up closer to me, Alice films her hand trailing the edge of my bra, and cuts the video, captioning it 'Such a Tease...'

"Okay, let's get you into this dress." Alice takes off the dress from the hanger while Rose stands behind me, taking off my robe with one quick flick. I step into the dress and it snugly fits, leaving my curves exposed. Rose zips the dress up while running her other hand along my body. "There, all done." Alice takes my hand and walks me onto the set, which looks exactly like his office.

"Alright, everyone get into position..." I follow Carlisle's actions by going behind the fake office door and sitting behind my desk. "Action."

"Miss Lily." He says through the intercom.

"Yes, Sir?" I reply.

"Please, come into my office." He pauses a bit for more of an effect, "Now."

"Yes, Sir." I walk up to the door and knock.

"Come in."

"How may I assist you, Sir?" His eyes flick towards me, looking me up and down.

"Come closer." I walk to the front of his desk. "Our conversation got disrupted earlier, what did you want to say to me?"

My skin flushes with embarrassment, my words stumbling. "I... I was wondering if you could..." I bit my lip, lost for words.

"If you don't say anything, I can't help you. Unless..." I look back up into his eyes, "You don't want my help."

"No, no..." I quickly tell him, "It's just that my situation is a bit embarrassing." I chew on the insides of my cheeks.

"Spit it out, Miss Lily. I don't have all the time in the day." His words drag out at my name, emphasizing it.

"Sir," I tell him, "I would like it if you could assess my problem, and tell me what's wrong with me." My eyes smolder into his.

"Alright..." sighing, "Take a seat, right here," he taps on his desk, "And I'll see what I can do."

I perch myself onto his desk, right in front of him. He stands up, towering over me. "Where is this problem, exactly?" His eyes into mine.

"I'm not sure... Sir." I look down in act of shame.

"Well... I guess I'm going to have to touch my way through you. Is that okay?" I nod excitedly.

His hands wander my sides, starting at my hands. "Is it here?" I shake my head. He moves onto the sides of my arms and I shake my head. This continues on as he roams to my back, pulling me into him. He kisses and sucks in the crook of my neck, "Here, Miss Lily?"

"No..." I gasp, "No, Sir." His hands go down my curves and onto my legs.

"Here?" His eyes smoldered, I shook my head again. He brings my legs onto his shoulders, making my dress rise up against my thigh. Slowly, he hands travel up my leg with his thumbs firmly pressed up against the inside of my thighs. Getting closer to my heat, he smirks, teasing me with his thumbs. Inching closer and closer, he takes his time, slowly grazing his thumbs in circles. I pant from the intensity and torture he has put me through all these weeks. "It seems like I'm getting closer. Isn't that so, Miss Lily?"

"Uh huh. Yes, Sir." I grip onto the table, my knuckles white. Stopping his graze, he pushes his thumbs against my throbbing heat. The coldness of his thumbs make me arch my back and release a moan.

"It seems like I've found your problem." He teases me, pressing his thumb on me even harder.

"Yes, Sir." I say in between breaths, breathing heavily.

"To address your condition, we must get this dress off of you." I quickly nodded. He easily rips the front of my dress open and off of me. "You are a naughty girl, aren't you, Lily? Pretending to be sweet and all, yet you wear this." His eyes look at my lingerie, up and down my body he went.

"Yes, Sir. I don't really need your help." I grip onto his shirt, unbuttoning it. "I really just need you to punish me." I brush his shirt off.

"Well then..." he pauses, "Let's see how naughty you truly are." He moves himself up to me, pushing his mouth onto mine. Untying the halter strap with one hand, he unhooks my bra with the other and breaks away from our kiss to throw my bra off to the side. Seeing my breasts perked up from the cold air, he growls and pulls me into another kiss. I thrust my hips up into him, wanting him. Without breaking the kiss, he continues to undress me by unhooking the garter belts and then the corset, throwing it off to the side as well. He grabs my sides, kneading me, leaving marks of him. Pulling away, he pushes me down to lay onto his desk. I was almost completely exposed in front of him making him lick his lips at my body. "Look at your nipples, begging for attention." Clamping my nipples in between his fingers, he twists and plays with him, making me moan and even more wet. He lets out a chuckle, "Excited, aren't you?" Flattening out his hands onto my breasts, he grabs and massages them, and then removes his hands. I whimper at the lost of contact, making him slyly smile. He moves his hand back, smacking my breasts, the sting enticing me, making me arch my back even more. Still on the high, he rips off my panties, fully exposing me. Before I could react, he slides his finger up and down through my wetness, forcing my eyes to open from the contact. "You're so wet, beautiful." My legs threaten to close from the intense pleasure but he forces them apart. "Keep your legs open like the little slut you are, Miss Lily." He gives my core a few slaps while holding one of my legs down. Playing with my wetness, he lets my legs off of his shoulders. I hear him open a drawer and a buzzing sound turn on. He removed his fingers to replace them with the Magic Wand. I shudder from the vibrations. "You cannot cum until I say so, you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." I barely managed to say as he increased the intensity to max.

Suddenly, he flips me over, "Kneel on the desk, Miss Lily." I scramble to get on all fours as he follows my movement with the Magic Wand, never letting it off from me. He uses his free hand to spank me, "You look so beautiful all marked up." He hits me even harder, making my legs wiggle, making me become jello. Stopping the vibrator, I regain some consciousness as he starts to rub my wet lips, making me arch my back, spreading my cheeks wide open. "What a good girl you are, opening up for me." He spreads my wetness up to my anus. In oblivion, a cool piece of metal touches my wet heat. I sharply inhale from the coldness as he continues to coat the object in my juices. Building up my pleasure, he teases my opening with the tip of object. Lost in the tease, I whimper and moan, he moves up the object to my anus. Circling around my second opening, lubricating it. Before I know it, he plunges it in, my arms falter at the addition from the ecstasy and I let go the breath I've been holding in. I slump, laying down on my upper half with my head on the table, pushing my butt out even more. The Magic Wand meets with my wet lips again, "Hold it there." I lazily held the toy against me as I struggle to stay in the position. Using his hands, he gropes and shakes my cheeks together, and spanks them, hard. The butt plug collides against my walls, pleasuring me over and over again with each spank.

Almost losing strength, my arm strays away from my heat, "Please," I pant, "Fuck me, Sir." My words slurring.

He lifts me, flipping me over with my legs dangling, the butt plug moving further into me. Pinning me against the desk, "What's that, little girl?" He mocks me.

I yell in frustration, rubbing the Magic Wand against me, "Please, give me your cock. I want you so bad." At my request, he holds a hand against the Wand, increasing the pressure on me, and removes his belt and pants with his free hand. I scream at the overload of sensations, "I'm going to cum!"

"No, you're not." He confidently says while moving the the Wand away and hovers in front of my entrance with his tip. In a quick move, he shoves my legs onto his shoulders again, grabs the sides of my waist, and pushes into me.

"Oh, fuck!" My eyes squeeze shut and my mouth gapes open, panting, from his size and length.

Pumping his entire length into me as he hits the spot each time. His hands explore my body, reaching my neck, he wraps them around it. "Open, your eyes." He says with his teeth clenched shut, "I want you to look at me." I force open my eyes to see his piercing dark eyes.

Nearly choking from his hands, "Please, let me cum." I manage to get out, gasping for air. He ignores me, continuing to give me all of him, roughly. I moan, almost crying from our union. I hold me breasts, squeezing them tightly as I move slightly on the desk with each pump.

"Cum now."

"EDWARD!" I scream his name, letting myself go. Stars scatter my vision as my eyes roll into the back of my head and my thoughts become nothing. My hands loosen their grip, releasing my breasts. "OH, FUCK!" I moan upon feeling his hot seed fill me up. My senses overcome me and I shrivel into a ball on my side. My body jolting at each wave of pleasure pulsing through me. "Thank you..." I murmur before passing out.

 **Edward's Point of View**

Bella falls limp as my cum spills out of her. I move her legs a little for Carlisle to get a better view with the camera. He settles on the view for awhile and then I spread my creamy white seed around her lips with my thumb. She whimpers a bit from my touch, still out of it. "And cut." Carlisle then cuts the camera, "Good job, son! Apart from the fact we'll have to mute out when she screams your name and her last few words, she did so well. The people will love her. Anyway, we'll leave her to you." I smirk at him. Everyone leaves the room and I grab a warm towel that Esme had left for cleanup. I gently wipe her clean, leaving the butt plug in her for her training. Her eyes slightly open, "You were amazing baby girl." Still shaking from her high, I stroke her hair. She gives me a shy smile, her eyes slowly closing. I lift her off the desk and into my arms, carrying her bridal style.

I carry her into our room and place her on our bed, wrapping the blankets around her naked body. I pull on some sweatpants and cuddle up next to her. I continue to stroke her hair, waiting for her to come about from her sleep.

 **(AN)**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **How do you feel about Bella finally losing her virginity?**

 **Would you have changed anything about the chapter?**

 **If you have any questions or suggestions, let me know.**

 **If you would like to see outfits and settings for the story.  
Tumblr Username: premierdejan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to everyone who read, left a comment, followed, and/or favorited.**

Chapter 4

 **Bella's Point of View**

"Congratulations on making your first millions." I blushed at Edward's comments as we clinked glasses. Within a few minutes of uploading my first video, I became a millionaire.

Nighttime has fallen upon us and everyone has retreated to their homes. Taking a sip of the wine as I look up at the stars, the cool air breezing through my robe. His gaze was on me with his hand on my inner thigh and his thumb going in circular motions. Smiling, I turn my head over to meet his eyes. "Hello, wife." He whispered through his crooked smile.

"Hi" I giggled.

"You're so beautiful. How did I ever get so lucky?" I throbbed for him and the breeze made no effort in lessening the intensity.

"Show me." His eyes glimmered from my comment.

Within a move, he had our wine glasses placed on the floor and my robe flung off of the bed.

"You really are a naughty girl, aren't you, Isabella?" He nuzzled his nose against my neck.

"Mhmm, yes, sir." Gently sucking my skin as he went down.

He flicked the tip of his tongue against my clit, sending waves of pleasure up my spine. I wrapped my hands around his hair, pushing his face into me. Looking up at me, he lapped me up, using his tongue with expertise. "Oh, please..." I begged him, never taking my eyes off of his.

"Please, what?" I cried at his response.

"Fuck me." I managed to gasp out as he slipped his tongue in and out, eating me. "Fuck me hard." I whimpered from false expectations. The wind gusting over my slick folds. Looking up, I see Edward hovering over me with a sly smile.

 **Edward's Point of View**

I looked over her. Holding me gaze in her eyes, I lifted her up. Her legs over my shoulders and her bottom on my thighs in my kneeling position on the bed with her sweet delight a few inches away from my face. I held one of my arms around her to stabilize her and used my other hand to coat into her juices. Taking my time to run through her wet folds.

Writhing in pleasure, I hear her pant and feel her grab the sheets tightly. I tease her hole with my middle finger, "So wet you are for me." She cries. "So wet that I can do this." I plunge two fingers into her with ease, slipping them in and out. I heard her gasp, inhaling.

I look over to see her playing with her nipples and her mouth slightly open, letting out short pants. "You like that, Isabella?"

Barely managing speak, "Yes."

"Such a dirty little slut you are." Picking up my speed and firmly pressing down on her lower abdomen, she nears her final moments. Her hands releasing her breasts from the loss in sensation.

"I'm going to cum..." she murmurs between gibberish.

Going even faster, I edge her closer. "Oh fuck, please, Edward. Please let me cum." Her legs swing against my back in begging. As soon as I hear her say those words I release my fingers. "N..." Before I let her finish her screams of detest, I let her body lay and thrust myself into her while sliding my fingers into her hot mouth, silencing her all together.

"Suck Isabella." I groan as I feel herself cave onto my shaft. She sucked fervently. I barely fit into her and I knew she could feel it to by the look on her face.

Wanting to release us both, I pounded into her while she continued to suck my fingers dry of her juices. Within moments, I groaned with a final thrust and she let out a muffled scream while biting down my fingers. She pulsated against my length and I felt myself spurt out my hot seed deep into her depths. Softening, I pulled out of her. I feel her pulling me towards her and I shift my body weight as I now lay above her.

 **Bella's Point of View**

I run my hands up his arms to the sides of his face, pulling him down. He moves his hands to the side of my face, putting his weight on his elbows and knees. With a little shift, our lips meet. We move in sweet unison, not even stuttering as Edward rolls us over so that I lay on him. Tugging on his bottom lip, I end our kiss.

I go back in for a chaste kiss and roll off of him. Riding off of the high, I was full of delirium, his seed leaving an imprint in my core. All smiles, he nuzzled against my neck, leaving little kisses here and there. Wrapped up in his arms, I never felt so beautiful and sexy while bare.

 _\- The Next Day -_

After showering together, we dried each other off. Edward hoisting me up so I could reach his hair. He peppered kisses along my neck and collarbones, making me giggle and feel himself harden against the bottom of my butt. Finishing with his hair I pull him into a kiss, his lips curving up into a smile as I deepen it. We pulled apart and stayed in our embrace of just us for awhile.

"Time for real life." He murmured.

"I don't mind." I said to him because I love where I am in life at the moment. He gave me a cheeky smile and sat me down onto the bed.

"What do you want to wear today?" His eyes twinkled with amusement, "Nothing?"

"Hmmm..." I pretended to wonder while I knew exactly what I wanted to wear. "Not exactly." Mischievously smiling, I pulled out the butt plug in the drawer, "I was thinking about wearing this, if you don't mind."

His situation was now prominent as ever and his eyes darkened to black. "Your wish is my command." He flipped me over and I squealed in excitement, enjoying the pleasure of having my butt feel full.

On all fours, Edward spreads my cheeks wide open. I feel his hot breath near my opening, then his tongue eagerly coating my hole and its outside. His thumb spreads my wet juices from my folds to lubricate it better. "You like that baby girl?" He murmurs.

"Mhmm..." I moan, spreading my knees further apart. A popping noise comes about and I realize that he's coated the plug with his mouth. The semi warmed metal is rubbed against my wetness, I feel his mouth near me once again and his other hand palming my cheek.

He spits out collected saliva to coat me even more, warmth pooling around me. "Are you ready?"

I nod and moan in consent. The cool metal tip bulges, "Let me know whenever if you want to stop." I nod again.

"Please, fill me up." Little by little, he enters it in. I become breathless when the widest width of the plug stretches me. In a moment or two, I was filled.

"Are you okay?" He whispers.

"Yes..." I slurred from pleasure.

"Good," he smirks at me as I look back, and he spanks me, hard, making me feel feel what has been done. I moan from the metal and the pain turning me on. "I think we're ready for the day, don't you?"

I quickly nod in agreement, smiling at each other. "...so beautiful." My nipples erect even more from his sultry expression. Laying in bed as we stare at each other, I don't think my life could get any better.

 **(AN)**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this short chapter.**

 **I know it's been awhile, please forgive me.**

 **I do not plan on having a regular upload schedule but I would like to get a chapter in every month or so.**

 **Also, I would like to take the time to remind everyone to practice safe and consensual sex. Be kind and respectful to others and yourself.**

 **If you have any questions or suggestions, let me know.**

 **If you would like to see outfits and settings for the story.**  
 **Tumblr Username: premierdejan**

 **If you're still reading, send me a hitachi x**


End file.
